narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiha: Toketzu vs Sykushi
Uchiha's meeting Toketzu Uchiha a man who has betrayed his village wanders around through a plain having a feeling somethings going to happen Sykushi Uchiha a man who hidden himself in shadows and was never in danger of the darkness corrupting him searchs the jungle for a suitable place for camp Toketzu feels a presence nearby , he walks in that direction to see what it was. Sykushi sensing anothers presence quickly puts his mask back on and hides himself in shadows waiting for the unknown man to reveal himself Toketzu walks close and he stands still and throws a kunai in the direction of the man knowing where he was hiding. Sykushi quickly sensing the kunai quickly dodges it and officially announces his presence "Who are you?" Toketzu Uchiha who are you and why were you hiding from me. "There was no need for violence before i am a fellow Uchiha but i sense there is an alternate motive to your thrown kunai what would that be?" "I sensed a hiding presence so i attacked. So your an Uchiha so am i want to prove that ur a true uchiha dodge this." He throws 3 more kunai as the kunai's travel towards him he walks behind a tree avoiding the attack "Your a missing-nin aren't ya?" Yeah i am, what's it to ya, stop hiding i want to fight, i love fighting it proves that i am a TRUE UCHIHA. He throws a kunai with an explosive tag to the tree and it explodes detroying other nearby trees. "inacurrate aren't ya you are already caught in my genjutsu" points his thumb to his active Sharingan "Your kunai's weren't even close now will we be civil about our discussion or will you be violent again?" sorry cant help it i have problems, none of your business but i have to kill. I HAVE TO KILL!!!, he activates his sharingan and breaks out of the genjutsu. OK where ARE you. "Not where i am its When i am i respect you out of your Uchiha lineage but that is as far as it'll go your nothing more than an enraged barbarian." begins channeling chakra "I hold no respect to mad men goodbye barbarian" launchs a Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation in his direction to signal their fight has begun In a flash he uses Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave spitting out enough water to fill a an ocean that puts out the fire ball leaving nothing but smoke. In an instand he uses Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet and increase its power by using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to on the bullet that shoots straight for him. Smart... but foolish he uses Body Flicker Technique to escape the shot "Your underestimating me a bad move" starts using a series of jutsu's Lightning Clone Technique twice followed by drawing his sword boosting its power using Lightning Release: Voltage Blade "Can you top my speed and ninjutsu?" then rushing at him with intent to cut He dodges the slash, and elbows him in the back of the head. before jumping in the air and throwing kunai with explosive tags at the clones that then explode. Popping up from behind his sight Toketzu has been tricked by 3 clones with his ambush a success he uses his sword with the Lightning Voltage blade boost he swings at the Uchiha's exposed flank with quick speed As they strike him his body breaks into water since he used a clone from his earlier water attack in the smoke. A giant snake comes out of the trees and kills the three clones and then goes to attack the Uchiha, while Toketzu hides. "A snake really?" Sykushi uses Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to kill the snake and it fries the snake he realizes that he's had enough and senses out his chakra and launchs another Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to force him out of hiding while he prepares his blade to attack He uses Body Flicker Technique "ok lets get serious" he uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to make a crater in the ground then fills it up with Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave and then creates 4 Water clones. He then uses Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes to send many snakes after him while 2 of his clones disappear. "I already won" said grinning as he uses Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to catch all the snakes as it jumps snake to snake it jumps and hits a water clone then he stares at him as he activates his Mangekyō Sharingan and uses a powerful genjutsu as he stares at him known as Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique He activates his Mangekyō Sharingan and since he is familiar with genjutsu breaks it."Ok now im mad" He creates 2 more clones and sends them towards him. One of his clones that was destroyed was right behind Sykushi's. One of the clones grabs him while the other uses the destroyed clones puddle to use Water Prison Technique to trap Sykushi while Toketzu activates his special ability Dengen Hōgan and a ghostly hand starts coming out of his right eye. The man explodes with lightning stunning the nearby opponents It was a Clone! "You underestimated me severely i hope you realize what that means" activates Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration on the stunned men it comes at them with incrediable speed The ghostly hand grabs Sykushi's right leg and a second hand comes out of his sharingan and grabs his right hand. while he then uses Lightning Release: Boomerang to cause his Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to turn around and fly right back at him. Acting fast he launchs several Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at his opponent it redirects the Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration purely by luck but he holds the advantage once more as he cuts at the hand holding his leg Unfortunately for Sykushi the hands are unbreakable no matter how powerful an attack. He uses his own Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to collide with sykushi's canceling them out. The third hand comes out of his sharingan and his left leg. He then creates 2 more clones. "these hands are an issue gotta target the source: Sykushi thought to himself knowing full well his opponent was looking at him he uses a Genjutsu he has never encountered Susanoo Genjutsu to stun his opponent long enough for his Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to hit him Thankfully Toketzu wasn't looking him in the eyes to use his jutsu as it doesnt need to so the genjutsu was wasted the 2 clones do a combined Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique which 1 of them is extremely powerful a combined 1 is super effective washing away most of the flame while the clones then use Water Release: Water Mirror Technique which sent an exact copy of Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation towards Sykushi. "Smart little barbarian... but i can play that game too" Copies the jutsu Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave to get rid of the fire using an Earth style technique he attempts to free his movements so he can free his option up in order to combat him better The last hand goes and grabs his left arm. Sykushi can longer move, its not a clone because this jutsu would have known, he cannot use body replament he can do nothing. The 5th hand comes towards him and goes into his cheast, it pulls out a blue orb of chakra and Toketzu's sharingan absorbs it a,d the 5 hands let go oh Sykushi and go back into his eye. Sykushi can no longer use his Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation for the whole match and after the match it will be weaker. Now Toketzu has that jutsu in his arsenal. " what will you do Uchiha" "You just forced my hand... i didn't want to use this jutsu but you've forced my hand it won't be as strong as i intend it to be but you can't escape it" Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm as the ground under him starts to unfold several lightning clones emerge from the shadows grabbing him and forcing him to stand still "This is the end my final trump card." His body turns to water as he used the Water Replacement the clones let go and he turns back to normal and lands on the sidr rocks the caved in rocks."Just say your not a worth Uchiha". HE jumps at Sykushi and looks him straight in the eye and uses Haisuishin. Sykushi's chakra begins to drain and Toketzu's begins to skyrocket. Sykushi just gained the upper hand using Lightning Release: Voltage Blade with incrediable speed he goes in with his sword straight at his gut at Incrediable speeds Taking the blow "i knew this was going to happen i planned it". He uses Water Replication again which can be used instantly but he was still shocked by the lightning. Unfortuantly for Sykushi some of the water fell on him to so he got shocked by his own lighting. "Looks like our fights about to be interrupted points to the incoming ANBU blackops for now this is a draw but i ensure you we will fight again Barbarian." Body Flicker Technique's away "ha i was winning this fight i was draining your chakra you were almost on 0. In a flash he kills the ANBU but he lets Sykushi live. " i hope you get stronger i want to fight you again for now ill let you live even though i was about to win".